The Restoration of Dark World, The Return of the Supreme King
by Geardark
Summary: Lord Phantasm has been sending out hundreds of thousands of ships that the Star Forge has been creating since it had became operational. These ships sole mission to be explore the Unknown Regions to find planets suitable to join the New sith Empire! One ship, on an reconnaissance mission, has just found an very unique planet where an darkness sleeps and a card game rules.
1. Chapter 1

The Restoration of Dark World,

The Return of the Supreme King

**_What would happen if when trying to follow your heart, you find nothing but darkness for you and the ones you care about? What would you do then?_**

**_What would you do, if you followed your heart all the time, but one time, one single time, it lead you astray?_**

**_What would you do, if darkness was all you have ever known, even if you didn't believe it or know it?_**

**_What would you do, if your life as a hero brought nothing but pain?_**

**_When one is forced to confess, to all the nastiness inside of them. Greed, pride, and irresponsibility are oh so hard to mend. And, didn't anybody tell you that your cries are useless here? For they only seek to mask your true fear. In this place where your friends are so few, find peace in knowing that the demon was you._**

**_What would you do, if the ones you cared about, didn't care about you and left you to rot?_**

**_What would you choose then? Who would you become?_**

In the world of Duel Monsters, there are hundreds of styles that any duelists can learn and use in their battles. Everyone knows that Yugi Muto is the master of the Spellcaster, Kaiba is the master of the Blue Eyes- White Dragons and Joey Wheeler has skill with the Warriors.

They are the Dueling Trinity, known around the world as the strongest Duelists ever. Many promising duelists look up at the three, wanting to be as strong and as skilled as them. Many join the Pro Leagues with hundreds of different decks and styles of dueling, hoping to make their mark on their Dueling World.

However, while those styles of dueling are strong and present throughout the world, there are a lot more than just three. One that sits above many is known as the Cyber-Style, using the 'Cyber' archetype of cards. This style is known for its strength and resilient training all the students of the style must complete before being allowed to use the 'Cyber' deck they made.

Zane is a strong duelist of that style, but another whose strength rivals their power, but never caught on, is the HERO Style designed around the five archetypes of HERO warrior cards.

There exists only two users of the HERO and one of them is about to begin her mark on the Dueling World.

**Location: Unknown Regions: Unknown Planet: Duel Academy: Burial site of the Sacred Beast Cards:**

"The threat that Professor Banner warned us about is here," Jaden said as everyone looked up at the volcano where a single blast of green light came from, but then immediately vanished. Afterwards however, in the forest, several large golden spikes broke from the ground in a perfect circle.

"Ah, the spirit keys," Chazz said soon afterwards after the seven keys began to glow yellow and float around his neck.

"Something happening to them," He was only able to say that before the keys started to drag him directly towards the seven Spirit Gates with the others running after him. As the group continued to run after the now floating Chazz, Alexis yelled to him,

"Hang on,"

"What do you think I'm trying to do…?" He began to say, only to hit a tree head first. It wasn't long afterwards until the threads that held the spirit keys were broken and they dropped Chazz down to the ground as they floated off towards the pillars as they were absorbed by them. Slowly, the duelists approached the circle as Chumley said,

"Not lischus,"

"They're opening up all the spirit gates!" Jaden yelled in shock after looking around the giant circle that the pillars had created when they broke through the ground.

"What did you do, Chazz?" Alexis asked.

"It's not my fault," Chazz said lying down on his knees on the ground as everyone groaned and Atticus face-faulted.

"Children," A voice said as everyone turned to see Professor Crowler and Chancellor Sheppard running towards them.

"What's happening?" He asked. "I'm sure this is your fault, Jaden," Crowler said. "Hey, I didn't steal those keys," Jaden yelled out in shock.

"It was Chazz," Everyone else yelled as they pointed at the boy. "I was just borrowing the keys for Alexis," He said sheepishly.

"Don't dare drag me into your big mess," Alexis said just before the ground started to shake again.

"What now?" Jaden asked as another circle inside the larger one opened in a cloud of dusk as the ground split open and a strange looking box rose out of it. The box opened up and everyone saw three cards resting inside.

"Oh, no," Alexis said. "We should get those cards to safety," Alexis finished.

"I agree with Alexis," Zane said calmly. Everyone agreed that the cards needed to get to safety, other than Jaden. When everyone looked over at her, they saw that she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Jay?" Bastion asked. Jaden didn't reply to the question.

Instead a glowing yellow 'Eye of Anubis' appeared on her forehead and her eyes changed color from brown into golden, giving her a demonic look. While this was happening, Jaden had been speaking in a chant in ancient Egyptian. **"Raviel, Hamon, Uria, hear my plea. Come and join this fight with me. Lords of Shadow, Fire and Light, dispel the never-ending night. Three become one when merged with Phantom Chaos." **She said just as the Eye of Anubis vanished from her forehead.

Sheppard and the others looked confused and distrusting until they all heard a voice said "Those cards do not belong to you," Immediately everyone looked around for who said that just as an Airbus A400M Atlas airplane appeared over the horizon colored gray as normal, but with a golden 'Eye of Anubis' on its side.

_Oh, what now?_ Jaden thought in worry as she was sensing a very weak, but strong willed shadow magic and soul. Soon the rear landing ramp was lowered while the plane was still in midair and a large robotic machine was launched from it.

Three parachutes helped to descend it, but still it crashed to the ground with a thud on the other side of the circle, creating a massive dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared everyone saw that the machine had six legs and a person inside a tube filled with liquid inside it.

"The cards belong to me," The man said. "Wait a moment, I know that man."

"I'm so glad you recognize me, Sheppard. Even if the years have not been kind," The man said as everyone saw the Shadow Charm ring on his finger.

"It's Kagemaru, our superintendent!" Sheppard yelled as Crowler and the students looked at him shocked.

"I built this school and now I have returned for my sacred Beast cards" Kagemaru said.

"Wait just a second, test tube…"

"If you want the sacred beasts you have to go through us, that's now it works," Chazz said interrupting what Jaden was about to say, causing her to sweat-fault at him.

"Fools," Kagemaru began, "I am Kagemaru, master of the Shadow Games. It was I who sealed the sacred Beast cards. It was I who gave Sheppard the seven Spirit Keys…"

"Sheppard" Crowler began to question who to have Sheppard nod to confirm what Kagemaru was saying.

"Alone, they are worthless. To unlock the spirit gates, all is required is dueling energy. Energy you used trying to protect those keys," Kagemaru said as the robot slowly walked towards the box where the Sacred Beast cards were. Chazz let out a breath of relief.

"See? This isn't the Chazz's fault," He said.

"Chazz, not now," Jaden said with a groan.

"This is why I arranged for all the best duelists in the world to come here." Kagemaru said with his machine now within range of the box. "I hoped year after year, class after class, a student would arise with enough dueling spirit to unlock the power of the cards. My Shadow riders were sent to test you and only one passed, one with the hope to finally unlock the power of the sacred beasts and give me the strength to rule the world." Kagemaru yelled out.

"A cute story, but why are the tricks? Are you too weak to get the sacred Beast cards for yourself?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, please don't make the scary man mad." Syrus whined.

"Sy, relax. Nothing will happen, as long as I am here, no one will be getting those cards." Jaden thought in worry as she looked at Kagemaru. Jaden could only ask one thing. _How did all of this happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Skip: Eight Years ago: Location: Unknown Regions: Unknown Planet: Domino City: Kame Game Shop: **

A small brunette girl with bright brown eyes was laughing happily. It was her seventh birthday and her whole family was spending the day with her. Her Godfathers, the poor girl had four, were arguing, just like normal. Her godmother was talking to her mother and her father was talking to her great grandpa. She giggled when she turned her attention to her godfathers in time to see Kaiba bash Joey in the back of his head while Marik and Ryo tried to separate them. _Yup, things never changed,_ she ginned as she ran up to them and tugged on her Uncle Seto's coat making him look down. When he saw her, he gave one of his rare smiles as he picked her up.

"Hey, Jay, do you want your present?" He asked gently as the small girl nodded excitedly. With that, Seto pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She grinned as she opened it slowly to reveal a small locket in the shape of a Duel monster card. It was similar to the one Kaiba was wearing, but smaller. She opened it slowly and beamed when she saw a picture of her in her daddy's arms laughing happily with her godfathers, Mokuba, her godmother, great-grandpa, and mother all around her, smiling at the camera. It was a picture of her entire family that had been taken on her fifth birthday.

On the other side of the miniature frame was Koyo Hibiki, the girl's first Duelist mentor, before he had been admitted to the hospital with his signature on it that said **'Remember to always have fun in a duel, Jay'.**

Jaden beamed as she shut the locket and handed it to Seto, "Put it on me," She gasped out excitedly, "Please," She begged. Seto chuckled and put her down, slowly fastening the chain around her neck. Everyone had turned to look at the excited girl as she hugged Seto again and he smiled as he nodded over to Mokuba.

"Mokuba chose the pictures," He told her, making her nod and run over the Mokuba as well as she hugged the tall boy she thought of as a big brother.

"Thank you both," She cried out. "I love it," She continued as she grinned as her family crowed around to give her more presents. She loved them all and was constantly hugging people, although the atmosphere of the party changed when the spirit of the Millennium Ring, Bakura, and Odion Ishtar gave her a beautiful dagger with jewels on the hilt.

"Odion," Ishizu Ishtar yelled in shock but then quickly turned to her brother when he said,

"In our customs sister, it isn't that of a shocking present and one that she might need if she does turn out like the Pharaoh and wants to fight her own battles. Also you can't really say anything with your present of self-defense lessons two years ago," Jaden just giggled at that.

However, even if he agreed with what Marik said, he still wasn't happy with the present and Atem made that obvious when he took over Yugi long enough to hit the tomb robber and tomb guardian in the back of their heads. Of course that just amused the young girl more so it didn't affect the day that much.

"Jay, since your father has the God cards, Kaiba has the Blue-eyes and I have the Red-eyes, Tristan and I want to give you a copy of Lava and Swamp Battleguards. Hopefully, like it worked for me and Tristan, it'll serve you just as well" Joey said as he and Tristan gave the two cards to the smiling Jaden who, after taking them, immediately hugged the two boys who was ruffling her hair in response.

"Joey," Serenity said nudging her brother in the ribs.

"Oh, right, and Serenity got you this," He said after reaching into his coat pocketing and removing the card within.

"Here you go, just in case you want to create a Red-eyes deck like mine in the future," He said as Tristan face-palmed. However, Jaden smiled at that 'Red-eyes B. Chick' card in her hands as Kaiba rolled his eyes, but then arched an eye-brow when Joey continued,

"You should be getting something from that overdressed prima donna, but he hasn't shown up," Jaden laughed at the nickname that Pegasus had.

"Mutt," Kaiba frowned holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What did you say?" Joey yelled stomping over to Kaiba as Odion and Bakura moved to separate them if they started to fight again.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. This came for you, Jaden, from Industrial Illusions. Pegasus's signature is on it." Jaden's great-grandpa said as he picked up a box from behind him and handed it to the smiling girl who immediately, after receiving it, tore it open. This revealed a video tape and single card that Jaden immediately looked at and smiled at what it did.

Eventually, night came to the city of Domino and everyone had already left for their own homes, leaving the Mutous alone with their daughter. Said daughter was curled up in her Daddy's arms. Her great-grandfather had gone to bed since he would be opening the shop early the next morning.

"Don't stay out too long," Jaden's mother said as her father carried her out of Kame Game saying that he wouldn't.

He carried his daughter through the streets, taking her up to one of his old favorite hangouts, the roof of the old high school. They stood there in silence, watching the sunset and the stars coming out. Jaden loved the night sky and her dad knew it so he'd probably planned this. She smiled at the thought before blinding in confusion as she was brought out of her thoughts as her Daddy handed her two cards.

"These are your final presents, honey," He said smiling as she looked at the cards and grinned,

"Yubel and Winged Kuriboh. Thank you, Daddy," She gasped out hugging him tightly as well as making him chuckle.

"It's nothing, honey. Everyone needs a cute monster" He said and gently patted Jaden on the head who was chuckling as she smiled and looked at her new cards and then adding them to her deck that was strapped on her belt. After a few more hours of looking at the stars and pointing out some of the constellations, her father finally said

"Let's get home," as he smiled down at her. He carried her down from the roof as they headed back home.

However, halfway to their home, Yugi suddenly frowned as he sensed something. Atem was already prepared to take over at the time having sensed that burst of darkness as well. Yugi stopped so suddenly that it caused his daughter to look up at him confused about why he had stopped. Gently he put Jaden, who had a confused look on her face when she also sensed what her father sensed, down as he ordered.

"Wait here a second, honey," but then he added a smile to his face, despite what he had sensed, and a gentle tone as he finished "I'll just be a moment," Jaden nodded, looking up at her father, as Yugi nodded back down. With that he ran into an alleyway. Jaden stood there, shivering slightly, for what felt like hours as she waited for her father to come back and for them to head back home.

For some reason she could hear her Yami in the back of his voice saying that something was wrong and her duel spirits were saying the same, but she was ignoring them because it was her father, the best Duelist and he would be back soon. Then there was a loud scream and her eyes widened in shock recognizing that voice.

It was her father's voice! Immediately, she ran into the alleyway. She was, unfortunately, just in time to see a man running out of the alley with someone slung over their shoulder. Jaden screamed desperately as she ran after them, but the faster she tried to run the further the man seemed to be getting away. She was crying desperately as she tripped and went flying towards the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**End Flashback: Eight Years later: Location: Unknown Regions: Unknown Planet: Domino City: Kame Game Shop: Jaden's room:**

Jaden woke up with a gasp, sweating and panting in her warm safe bed. She is now fifteen years old. It had been eight years since that day but still she had nightmares about it. Jaden sighed to herself as she took a moment to came down before climbing out of her bed slowly, stumbling to her small bathroom to splash some cold water onto her face to wake up properly. However, when she looked up into the mirror, she sighed softly at the sight. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and there were dark bags under them.

Jaden looked away, shaking her head slowly before she grabbed her towel and headed to the shower. Afterward finishing up, she shook her head to dry it off and smiled sadly as she grabbed her hairbrush and tugged it through her short brown hair quickly. She sighed to herself and her gaze flicked to the reflection of her Millennium Armband in the mirror. The Armband are golden like all of the other Millennium Items, but this one covered much of her upper arm and had the Eye of Wdjat dead center on it. At the edges were lines of Egyptian hieroglyphics that read **'By the power of the Gentle Darkness, the light of Ruination will never rule. In this armband, exists the King with the power to control Spirits. Only one worthy can call on the power of the Supreme King. This power hidden within can only be summoned by the one who commands spirits and only he can use them to save the world and fight the ways of Chaos.'**

Jaden turned around quickly from the mirror, since thinking about the Millennium items always made her think about her Dad…And the promise she had made to herself after he disappeared. She would find him. She'd find him and bring him home, no matter where he was, even if he was trapped in the Shadow Realm and at any and all costs, even if she had to sacrifice herself to do it. Jaden shook her head sadly to get rid of those thoughts as she walked back into her bedroom and quickly got dressed. As she was pulling on a pair of jeans and a black shirt underneath a very dark blue jacket with a black outline, her thoughts turned back to her Millennium item, as much as she hated it.

There were also some shadow spells written out on the Millennium Armband, but she would only use them if and when she had to. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts again, Jaden grabbed her duel disk, strapped onto her arm and then her decks. With one final check over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, Jaden darted down the stairs and ran out the door. Luckily it was still early so there wasn't a crowd at her family's card shack, so she didn't have to watch out for any customers. As she was calling to tell her great-grandpa and mom that she was leaving, she was also tugging on her shoes before she walked out of the door and then making her way to the Kaiba Dome, but since she was on time, even without setting her alarm clock, she was in no hurry.

As she walked on the street, her newly made duel disk on her arm was making her get a couple of strange stares from people, as most hadn't seen the new duel disk. Most people were still on the academy issued X-100, but Jaden had the newly made XC-450, which is designed to look like the right arm of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman with the center of the duel disk looking like a dragon's head with the 'mouth' keeping the deck in place. When it was activated, it looked like an ancient Egyptian DiaDhank. It was a gift from her Uncle Seto for her last birthday. Her deck was in her deck pack on her belt. Although the God cards which her mother had given to her after she had found in her bedroom that she shared with Yugi shortly after Yugi had disappeared, were in her jacket pocket because people would get suspicious if she used the God Cards.

"So, I see you're enjoying yourself," An amused voice said behind her. When she turned around she saw Seto Kaiba standing behind her with his arms crossed. He was wearing his usual outfit, which consists of a long white sleeveless Kaibacorp designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from underneath. He has extra belts in pairs strapped round his upper arms and shins. He has brown hair and eyes.

"Well, you know how I get, Seto. A duel just gives me the biggest rush in the world." Jaden said with a smile on her face as Seto shook his head.

"So we all know," Seto said as he walked up to Jaden and gave her a subtle, but very large hug as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"So, what are you doing here and why aren't people crowing around you. I mean, you are Seto Kaiba, Uncle" Jaden asked innocently as Seto groaned at that question noticing that some people had noticed his presence, but were keeping their distance for their sakes. They had also noticed what Jaden had said and most had wide eyes. Jaden noticed it as well as she crossed her arms,

"Never mind," She muttered under her breath as Seto nodded.

"I'm here to make sure you're on time and I got this for you," he finished as he handed it to Jaden. Jaden took the package and opened it up to reveal a new Duel Monster card, a new Elemental Hero, styled to look like her.

"Good luck and make us proud, Jay," Seto said ruffling Jaden's hair and then leaving the shocked girl who was looking at the card with a smile on her face as she added it with the others in her jacket pocket. She would only use it when she had to since its ability was so strong. With that, she looked around for Seto who had vanished as if he wasn't there to begin with.

Sweat faulting as she thought, _I have to learn that someday, though I wonder how he does that in the first place. Does it come with being a pro or…something? _With that, she turned around and continued on towards the Kaiba dome. She would have to take the written part of the test which was one of the reasons why she was early.

Jaden was incredibly bored when she was taking her exam. Hell, if it wasn't for her godforsaken pride, she would not have taken this exam in the first place, but she didn't work like that. She would get accepted into this school on her own merit, even if it was Mokuba that had created the written exam this year. _He should be very proud with its capabilities since already half the people who were taking it left, without handing it in which counted as a drop out._ So here she was, waiting for the minimum time to go off so she could leave and get in line to get her practical exam over with.

It was quite simple how the grading worked. Good grades on the written exam meant a chance into Ra Yellow. Barely passing grades meant a chance into Slifer Red. Then when it came to the practical, failure for those with good grades meant Slifer Red, passing the practical meant Ra Yellow. Those with passing scores on the written that passed their practical exam were still in Slifer Red regardless however. The Obelisk Blue dorm was strange for the reason that all female duelists were placed into Obelisk Blue regardless of their skill, grades or connections.

Jaden didn't want to be an Obelisk just because of her gender, so she wouldn't be an Obelisk Blue from the beginning. For the male duelists and with how her Uncle Seto put it, it was good grades from the middle schools and the skill to be at the top or they had the connections to get in. Jaden had asked her Uncle why he let people just buy their way into Obelisk Blue. The answer was...

"They have cash, so let them buy their way in. They're missing a valuable lesson they're never going to be able to buy anyway." Of course it had taken Jaden a little while to comprehend what her Uncle meant by that, but after asking Mokuba and looking into her Uncle Seto's past, she understood. Seto Kaiba grew up with nothing and every achievement he ever had was done by his own tears, sweat and blood, whether it be tricking Gozaburo Kaiba into a chess game or taking over Kaibacorp or helping her father save the world. Jaden had to force a sob down at that thought as she was remembered of her father; but that thought only fueled her desire to find him by her own means just like her Uncle Seto had accomplished his goals by himself.

It was he who had done it, not his parents or anyone else. That is what Jaden was aiming at, a hard earned Obelisk Blue and to get there by her own merit, not by her father's name, not by her father, not by her godfathers, just what she could do and that's it. She had to, if she ever hoped to save her father and bring him back, wherever he is.

"Alright, you may leave if you're done," The proctor said suddenly shocking Jaden out of her dark thoughts. As soon as the proctor had said that, Jaden was up as was another boy two rows in front of her. The two of them handed in their tests and left the room, much to the disbelief of a couple of the other applicants who couldn't believe that someone could finish the test so fast.

Once Jaden got outside the room, she looked over at the other person that finished with faint interest. More so her Yami, who was looking at the boy hoping that like in the written exam, he would be a strong duelist. His black hair is nearly arranged with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left, featuring different layers where the sloping changes direction. His skin seemed to be much tanner than everyone else's and his face is much more squared and regal. _Great, another far too serious duelist,_ she thought sadly. The boy wore a white school uniform to a local public school.

"So you thought that test wasn't that bad either," The boy said and extended his hand to Jaden as he introduced himself, "Bastion Misawa," Jaden took his hand and shook it as she said,

"Jaden and yeah the test wasn't too bad," _Especially since Mokuba did create it with some of my help._

"Yeah, I practiced on a couple of older ones, but this one was…off. I guess it was slightly harder this year or something," Bastion commented. Jaden shrugged, but inside she was making a mental note to tell Mokuba that his test was a success. _He should be very proud. _She thought happily.

"So I've never seen you at school before. Do you go to a private school or are you from out of town?" Bastion asked as Jaden inwardly frowned at that so-called innocent question since it brought up some bad memories from her school life, but she was able to quickly force them down and answer his question.

"I went to Domino Elementary School for a few years, but after that it was mostly home schooled." Jaden said with a slight frown remember the bullies she had to deal with there.

"My mother, father, Godfathers, uncles, aunts, and godmother taught me." Jaden chuckled, "I guess you can say that I have a close family that helps each other in everything." She said as Bastion nodded. "Now I think it's time if I try going to school with other people, you know?" She asked. Bastion nodded at that.

"Yeah, I guess I'm sort of home schooled myself. My parents are both college professors so they teach me a lot," Bastion then chuckled to himself, "In fact I skipped a couple of grades."

"So I take it you're pretty smart," Jaden commented with a slight frown. There was such a thing as too smart for your own good, but Bastion just shrugged.

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't think so, so yeah," he said as the tow of them continued to walk until they reached the entrance to the stadium where they would be taking their practical exams. As they approached the door, there was a small ticket machine with the sign, 'take one and wait your turn' written on it. _Seriously and no one to watch over it,_ Jaden thought making sure that she would tell Uncle Seto about this when she could. Bastion took his and got the number 25 and seemed pretty happy about it. Jaden was blessed with 165.

"Great," Jaden pouted out, "First one done with the test, last one to duel,"

**Time Skip: Some hours later: Location: Unknown Regions: Unknown Planet: Domino City: Kaiba Dome: Stadium Seats:**

"Well, that's a risky move and he sacrificed two of his own monsters and lost some life points to win. Still that was risky, but not bad, not bad at all," Jaden grinned, but then turned to the blue haired boy next to her.

"My name's Jaden and you are?" She asked lightly. The small blue haired boy smiled shyly,

"I'm Syrus," He told her. "It's nice to meet you," Jaden nodded as she turned her attention back to where the duels were commencing. Each passing duel came a new sense of adrenaline gone to waste as Jaden watched duel after duel after duel and after each one, her adrenaline would spike up and then drop. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Nice to meet you, too," Jaden said. "Most of the duels have been interesting to say the least." Syrus gave a small laugh,

"Yeah, it was a good duel. That was Bastion Misawa. I heard that he got the second highest score on the exam out of everyone," He told her as Jaden raised an eye-brow at that.

"Wow…I wonder what I got," She lied knowing that she got the top score, but Syrus just nodded.

"Me too, I kind of get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match," He stated looking down. Jaden smiled as she gently lifted his head up to look up at her.

"Chin up, Sy, at least you're already in. I'm number 165. I'm the last one to duel," She told him as she turned back to the duel field.

"Sy"

"What? Too short or too soon" Jaden asked as Syrus remained silent as Bastion came up the steps to sit down in front of them.

"Hey, that was a good duel," Jaden said leaning over the seat to speak to him.

"Thank you, Jaden," He said, but then turned slowly away to look back towards the duel field. He was still wondering about the rumors he had heard that he hadn't gotten the top scores on the written exam. Not knowing what Bastion was thinking, Jaden felt a bubble of annoyance from what he had done with she quickly suppressed before smirking,

"From the looks of it, you might be the second best duelist here," She drawled out perfectly relaxed as Bastion turned around, his eyes wide. Then a voice came over the loud speakers,

"Number 165, please go to duel area 5."

"Finally," She grinned bright winking at Syrus as she ruffled his hair before starting to head down the stairs. "Wish me luck, guys," She stated brightly only to be stopped by Bastion grabbing her arm.

"Hey, wait, if I'm the second best then who's the best?" He asked in confusion as Jaden grinned back at him.

"Me. I have been dueling since I was three and I have had this deck since I was five. I have never lost a duel," She admitted with a part of her tempted to tell them that she'd even beaten Seto Kaiba. Both boys' eyes widened in shock and Syrus stared at her with barely concealed awe.

"You're so confident," He stated softly as Jaden span around and darted down the steps jumping the last five and landing in a slight couch before jogging into the exam field.

Jaden was looking around at the technology, which wasn't as amazing as most would believe consider that face that she is Seto Kaiba's goddaughter, when an annoyingly gratin voice broke her train of thoughts by announcing, "Alright, test time," She span to face the man as he asked, "So, son, what's your name?"

"Jaden Mo…" Jaden froze for a second with her eyes going wide before she fixed her mistake. "Yuki," She finished. The man, who now that she was actually paying attention to him, was freaky since he was wearing a stupid blue jacket with pink frills around the collar. He had long blonde hair tied back and his lips were dark purple. "I believe that you must be my proctor. I honestly didn't expect a female instructor though," She said as everyone in the Kaiba dome gasped in bemused shock.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN! My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, a member of the Dual Academy Board, the department chair of techniques and I have a PhD in Duel Physics," Jaden cocked her head to the side and shrugged,

"Hmm, you're right. A mistake on your fashion statement and looks, I'm afraid. I honestly thought you were the school's strange mascot for a minute there since with how everyone talks about you being a clown, I wouldn't have imagined." She said making the doctor angrier and getting a loud round of laughter from the rest of the spectators, other than Syrus and Bastion.

In the stands, one spiky black-haired boy watched as Dr. Crowler got humiliated, but he wasn't laughing like his two baboons of friend were. This boy was Chazz Princeton, in all of his self-righteous arrogance, who was leaning against several of the stadium seats as if to create a sort of throne only for himself.

Although his friends kept on making sly comments about the boy and Crowler, he prided himself on knowing who to friend and who not to make friends with. He was keeping quiet, even as they continued to laugh and make comments. He was above them. After all, he had these two baboons as friends, making it much easier for him to establish his authority. At school, in the city and now at Duel Academy, Chazz mentally smirked at that, but it quickly vanished as he was looking at the boy. _Number 165, _He thought as he could tell this was not someone anyone wanted to cross, but why?

He didn't look like much, but there was something to him, something that Chazz had felt when he was in the presence of Zane or his brothers. A certain aura he projected almost screaming of uncontrollable power, unquestionable authority and charisma only found in those in Obelisk Blue and only among the best of them. Chazz mentally frowned, there was something more to this duelist then met the eye and he would be paying extra attention to his duel against Crowler to see if there was something more to this duelist or it was nothing, which it probably is.

Crowler was sneering at the duelist in front of him. The best this kid would be at the Academy was a Ra Yellow and he didn't have time to deal with Ra Yellows now. He had Zane Truesdale, the current Kaiser of Obelisk Blue and number one student at Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton, the top male student at Dueling Prep school and youngest brother of the Princeton boys, Alexis Rhodes and the top student overall in dueling prep school. He certainly had his hands full at the moment, but now he had to duel some new recruit and he was far from happy. What could this boy possible award him in the end? After all, he looked to help students who success would help him in the end. He could care less about all the other slackers.

As he watched duelist number 165 take his stance across from him, he got this strange feeling around him. It certainly wasn't the clothes. He looked like some common teenage. It wasn't the expression on his face, all excited and determined. God, he just hated that in slackers. No, it was a certain aura he projected almost screaming uncontrollable power, unquestionable authority and charisma only found in Atticus Rhodes. Crowler just scoffed at what he was thinking. No, this boy was just some boy, nothing special.

"Enough, you will learn to respect me right here and now! It's a shame that such intellect is wasted in a disrespectful brat. Even with the fact you got the highest test score, you're truly fit in the useless Slifer reds."

Syrus and Bastion were shocked, both going as far as to nearly face-fault when they heard what Crowler had said. However, they weren't alone as everyone else was in the Kaiba Dome had acted in similar manners as they all looked down at Jaden, wide-eyed.

"Interesting…well that answers why he was so calm about the test," Bastion muttered under his breath while Syrus looked at Jaden in awe. _Well, that would explain that aura,_ Chazz thought as he looked at Jaden, nearly missing the loud

"There is no way he beat me!" shout that came from above. A beautiful blonde girl in an Obelisk Blue female uniform was growling with her hazel eyes boring into the boy facing Crowler when she heard what the professor had said. The person beside her chuckled at that,

"You don't have to get all worked up, Alexis. He probably just got lucky. It's just an exam, not a contest," He said. He was wearing a white, twin tailed third year Obelisk Blue jacket with blue trim.

"It's not 'just an exam', Zane! It was my goal to be the best, not the second best! You don't know how that feels, Zane!" Alexis Rhodes huffed as Zane Truesdale shook his head with a frown on his face for a half of a second until his expression returned to stoic like normal.

"Actually, I do, but you don't have to overreact like that. As I said, he probably just got lucky, that's all," He said while Alexis scowled while glaring at the teen in the area. None noticed by everyone, there was another person watching from the shadows…

"Let's just duel," Crowler snapped causing Jaden to shrug and set up her duel disk, quickly drawing her hand. She stared at the cards for a moment before grinning.

"I think I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode," She declared as she put her card down, "And finish by throwing down a face down," She stated as she then looked up at Crowler.

"You better get your game on, teach," She said with a plan already forming in her mind. Crowler scowled and muttered something as he looked through his hand.

"Alright, for my first move, I'll take it nice and easy and chose to play the spell card Confiscation." He stated calmly as Jaden's eyes widened. _Great,_ she thought,

"You get to look at my hand and send one of my cards to the graveyard," She said as Crowler smirked.

"Correct, in exchange for 1000 life points, I can do exactly that." He bragged as Jaden scowled slight as the man smirked while looking at her hand. "Oh, yes, I remember some of these cards from my days as a rookie." He taunted. _Ok, this guy doesn't want to know who my deck beat… and just for that this professor is going to pay,_ Jaden thought with narrowed eyes. Crowler smirked cruelly at her as he declared,

"I'll send Monster Reborn to the graveyard," with a plan already ready for Jaden. Jaden just put the spell card into the graveyard calmly, however. Jaden kept her expression stoic and perfectly calm as Crowler continued his move, since she knew she would win.

"Next I'll lay two cards face down on the field and last, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field." He stated sneering as Jaden's trap was destroyed. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

_Why would he do that…unless…_ She thought as a gale swept through the field and destroyed the two face-downs only to reveal two sphinxlike monsters. "You laid down two of the Statue of the wicked trap cards. That means you gain a Wicked Statue token for each one destroyed. You have an eight level monster in your hand to summon," Jaden said.

"Correct, Mr. Yuki, it is true. Thus I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode," Jaden watched as the monster's hologram appeared to show a machine that was made of gears rising behind Crowler as she smiled, showing no fear. She had gone up against the Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon before. This monster didn't scare her. "Golem attack, mechanized Maylay!" Crowler laughed as Jaden grimaced as the monster attacked and destroyed Avian, making a surge of fury tip through her as her life points went down. "I end my turn," Crowler said as everyone looked at Jaden shocked. She was looking down, shaking with anger before she started to laugh. She would beat this stuck up asshole! "Don't feel bad. This is the top dueling school in the country. Some people simply aren't cut out for it…" He taunted before trailing off when he realized she was laughing.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff, teach," She said as she glared at Crowler and his monster with a determined look on her face as well as enjoying the look of outrage on Crowler's face. If he wanted to play dirty then she could play, even just beating him would humiliate him. _He's staring down that monster like it's nothing, why?_ Zane asked as he waited and watched.

"Still, it might be a little unfair, for that monster behind you and the Statue of the Wicked is far too strong to be in a proctor's deck, meaning I must be dueling against your own personal deck. This is going to be more interesting than I thought and such fun to destroy it," She said as Crowler's eyes narrowed at that.

"I take it you're enjoying your lesson," He snapped as she nodded.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I found a challenging opponent. My turn, draw," She said as she quickly drew a card and smiled. "I activate Pot of Greed and draw another two cards." She said as she did and smiled at one of them since it was Winged Kuriboh. She didn't even notice the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as he winked at her. She laughed softly at that,

"I summon 'Winged Kuriboh' in defense mode," She said remembering the time she'd used this exact move against Seto. She knew Crowler would fall into the same trap as he had. "And I'll place two cards face down. Not bad, huh teach?" She asked for an added affect.

"No, not that bad," Crowler laughed, "But you must understand. I'm a master tactician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings. You see, its' defense points are still no match for me Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed with the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Maylay." He ordered as Jaden smirked, although she did wince slightly when Kuriboh was destroyed. Crowler scowled when he noticed that her life points hadn't changed.

"Check your gear. Your life points have stayed the same." He ordered, only to have Jaden laugh again.

"And here I thought you were a professor. Don't you know that the turn that my Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage?" She asked as Crowler's eyes widened in shock at that.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there," He snapped as Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, just because you beat him, doesn't give you the right to call him lame," She snarled out as Crowler rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I forget how attacked junior duelists get to your monsters. I'm so sorry." He sneered sarcastically as Jaden growled,

"That was a gift from my father on my seventh birthday just before he disappeared. You could not being to understand how much he means to me!" She yelled furiously before taking a deep breath, "But you should be sorry, because your attack set off my trap card. One of my favorite's too. Go, Hero Signal." She yelled.

Jaden relished the look of shock on Crowler's face as her card activated. "And that brings out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" She yelled as she summoned her monster. "And now it's my turn," She declared as she drew a card and grinned. "First off, I'm going to bring back Avian to my hand using the spell card Warrior returning alive and now I'm summoning him to the field," She stated confidently causing Crowler to laugh,

"Oh, ok, another amateur mistake, but this is good, this is good…" he began to taunt but Jaden interrupted him.

"I'm not finished. My heroes might not be strong enough to beat the Ancient Gear Golem on their own, but lucky me, I have another face-down. You left your monster completely unprotected, teach, go Spellbinding Circle." She yelled as her card launched a magical ring right at Crowler's monster, binding it and making it lose 700 attack points.

"More importantly I have polymerization in my hand," She stated sweetly as she used it and she summoned "I give you my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and I'm still not done. I know Wingman still has less attack points than your Golem, but I also have Skyscraper" She yelled as she placed the field card in its place as the area around the two changed into a massive city.

"Meaning that his attack goes up by 1000," She declared laughing at the look of horror on his face. "Now, Wingman, attack," She ordered grinning as her Hero destroyed the Golem.

Once the attack finished, she decided to say, "And in case you didn't realize, my Wingman has a special ability. Your Golem's original attack points are taken right out of your life points when he finish his attack," She stated casually as Crowler's life points drained to zero and the holograms disappeared.

"Gotcha, that was a fun match, teach and I passed." She stated confidently as Crowler mumbled nonsense form the floor. The crowd was going wild as they were screaming in applause of her victory. She grinned as she span around, jumping up and down, waving at Syrus and Bastion.

"I'm in! I'm in guys!" She yelled. "Yeah, go Jaden," Syrus cheered as Bastion smirked.

_Impressive, I could use some competition._ He thought with a smile. Meanwhile in the shadows from where no one could see a long blonde haired female wearing a short-sleeved purple coat over her white tube top, along with purple high-heeled boots and long white fingerless gloves was Mai Valentine. _So that's Tea's and Yugi's little girl?_ She inwardly squealed. _She's so cute,_ however that thought was brought with a frown.

_A shame that Yugi isn't here, he would be so proud. Honestly, I had wished that woman with those tail-like things was making Yugi's disappearance up, but she was completely right. I wonder if what she said about that GZ are true as well, but I hope she is wrong about the danger that Jaden will be getting involved in and with._ Mai thought as she left remembering what happened those months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Check out my Poll on my account


End file.
